


If Only

by prispris



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, wow how me a dummy write fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prispris/pseuds/prispris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never let him kiss her on the lips whenever they slept together.</p><p>She simply didn’t want to become attached. They were only so called ”best friends with benefits”.</p><p>Roxy Lalonde, only 22, knew exactly what she wanted in life and at the moment that didn’t include any serious romantic relationships. That definitely meant that no, she was not interested in Dirk Strider, no matter how hot he was.</p><p>Dirk on the other hand, was most definitely into Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

The alarm clock went off in Dirk's little apartment and although he wasn't due anywhere anytime soon, the familiar rushings of a morning routine could be heard throughout the apartment. Dirk rolled over in his bed, sleepily reaching out his arms for Roxy. All he found were blankets though, and he sat up slowly when he heard a door slam.

”Rox..?”

Not getting an answer, Dirk got out of bed and padded over to the main living area of this apartment. On the kitchen table, there was a note on pale pink paper.

_hey Dirky, i have a couple meetings to get to this morning im sorry for leaving but i made you some coffee, have a nice day!_

_xoxo roxy <3_

Sighing, Dirk poured himself a cup of joe and slumped into a chair.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you're bummed that Roxy Lalonde didn't stay the morning after, yet again.

Roxy came over the night before and they had a great fuckin' time, literally, and Dirk thought that maybe, just maybe for once she'd stay and he could make her breakfast and cuddle with her and actually get to do couple things. Even if they weren't a couple.

Roxy and Dirk have known each other since the beginning of high school and were pretty much attached at the hips. So much so that they began this whole ”best friends with benefits” thing the summer before college and now both at 22, he was sick of it and totally in love with her.

Poor 'Dirky'

**Author's Note:**

> im not a writer but I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile?? and idk how long it'll be but i'll try not to abandon it if people actually like it??? o:


End file.
